


Blossom

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [54]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the garden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

Sam lifted his face to the rain, smiling in gratitude. He turned toward the window seeking the face he knew would be there, and smiled.

He reached to lift a blossom who’s weight had born it to the ground. It lay, sparkling with raindrops, a child of his effort and love. Cradling it in his hand he, again, turned to the window. Without taking his eyes from the face that shone there like the sun, he lifted the blossom to his lips.

A hand moved to the window as if reaching for him. The mouth formed words: ‘I love you.’


End file.
